


Things That Remind Me of You

by Avirra



Series: Man from U.N.C.L.E - Sound & Dialogue [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1995 and the place is Saint Petersburg. No mission - just two old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Remind Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the LJ PicFic challenge of 1/21/14.

"1995. You know, tovarich, there were many days that I sincerely doubted we would see the start of the 70's, let alone get within sight of the year 2000."

"True. And had you told me thirty years ago that the two of us would be in Saint Petersburg, strolling through the Gosudarstvenny Ermitazh together? I would have first checked you for a fever and then checked to see how much you had drank."

"Back then, I wouldn't have blamed you. Do you think we'll ever be able to just walk together without checking to see if we're being followed?"

"I would be surprised if anything other than death ends that habit, my friend. It is very well-engrained in us both and rightfully so."

"I don't suppose I could argue that point, chum."

"You could, but it would do you little good."

"So, enlighten me. This used to be the Winter Palace?"

"Da. The part we are about to enter is known as the Nicholas Hall. The paintings we are interested in are being displayed there."

"Would you look at all of these, Illya? So many paintings that haven't been seen by the public since before the war."

"Seventy-nine paintings altogether. Many of them had not been seen by the public even before, Napoleon. For instance, this Renoir is believed to have never been exhibited before now."

"Hmm - 'In the Garden', painted in 1885. Over a hundred years hidden away from public view then. So, if most if these weren't in a museum, where did they come from?"

"The vast majority of these were from private collections in Germany."

"I'm surprised the families haven't asked for their return."

"I am quite sure that they have, but claiming clear ownership and proving clear ownership are two very different things when one considers the paintings were found in Germany. Were they all legally purchased or did they disappear from homes in France just as they later disappeared from homes in Germany? Plus, there is always that old saying about the spoils of war going to the victor."

"I supposed that claims would get extremely tangled. I, for one, am just grateful that they have reappeared rather than been destroyed as was originally thought."

"It is a shame Mrs. Waverly is no longer with us. She would have enjoyed this painting. If memory serves, she was fond of Degas and his works."

"Your memory is accurate. And you're right about this being one she would have liked. A section of her favorite city by her favorite artist. She and Mister Waverly were in Paris together in-between the World Wars. I wonder if Place de la Concorde still looked like this when they were there?"

"Quite probably. I do not believe that the first World War brought about many changes to Paris itself."

"Hard for me to imagine how the Old Man would have been as a young man in his twenties with her at his side."

"Not so hard, but perhaps that is because of I see some of what they once were in their grandchildren. I would like to think that is how they are now. Young again and side by side."

"Guarding Heaven?"

"Of course."

"Think they'll let us in?"

"Possibly. So long as you promise not to turn in claims for dented halos."

"I'm never going to live down my old expense reports, am I?"

"Not in this lifetime, old friend. Not in this lifetime."


End file.
